


blue ties and boston - trevor zegras

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 2





	blue ties and boston - trevor zegras

“flight dl2845 to boston is now boarding,” the voice on the speaker announces, causing you to look up from your phone. 

you were excited to leave michigan behind for the next four days as you shuffled into the boarding line, ready to get back to trevor. 

you always joked that he left you behind in michigan, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. you never meant it and he knew that, but being away from your boyfriend sucked a lot. 

when the opportunity came to go see him on a long weekend you booked the flight immediately, checking with him second. in hindsight that wasn’t a terrific idea, but it had luckily worked out for you both. 

the flight seems to drag on forever and when you finally land at logan international you’re ready to run off the plane. you hadn’t seen trevor in months now and you were dying to. 

he told you he’d meet you down near baggage claim so you follow the signs quickly, ducking around people who are walking too slow for your liking. 

you see the backwards hat first and realize it’s trevor, which only makes you speed up. he smiles a little when he sees you and takes one hand out of his pockets, wrapping his arm around you when you grab him tightly to hug him. 

you notice immediately that he seems tense, not meeting your hug the same way you were giving it. you pull back to look at him, your smile only faltering a little. 

“hi trev, missed you,” you say, leaning up to kiss him. 

he cuts it short, pulling back taking your backpack for you, “yeah, missed you too.”

you try and shake off the weird vibe he’s giving, but it’s hard. he’d never acted like that in michigan, but maybe he was just stressed from school. you figured you’d give him the benefit of the doubt for now. 

he leads you out of the airport and to his car, throwing your things in the trunk. you climb in, trying to relax before you guys head to his place. as he pulls out of the parking structure he never puts his hand on your leg. 

you frown as you watch him drive. he always put a hand over on your thigh, so much so that you’d yelled at him once because he’d almost messed up a turn that he under-corrected on. he’s sitting next to you but he feels a million miles away and it leave an easy pit in your stomach. 

“so what are the plans for today, trev?” you smile over at him, trying to lighten the mood. 

he glances over, his eyebrows furrowing, “well, i have a game tonight so i figured you’d want to come to that.”

and that, that gets you excited. you loved watching trevor play hockey and you couldn’t wait to see how he did at bu playing with those guys. he’d been so excited to play there before he left michigan. 

“of course i’ll be there. you know i hate missing your games,” you say to him, reaching for his hand hesitantly. 

he stops at a red light and looks over, his fingers lacing through yours. he brings your hand up and kisses your knuckles, looking you in the eye as he does. your stomach flips and you remember all the stupidly late car rides you’d taken before with him back in michigan. he always took the time to do something sweet like that and you’re relieved to be back with him. 

he has to hurry a little when he gets back to his apartment, not having quite as much time as he’d expected before he has to get to the rink. he starts to change into his suit, peaking out of the bathroom. 

“babe?” he calls for you, knowing you won’t mind what he’s about to ask, “can you get me a tie for tonight?”

trevor had started asking you to pick his tie out after you’d hung out a few times and happened to be there when he was getting ready for a game one day. it quickly developed into a bit of a tradition that unfortunately had to be paused when he left for boston. 

you stand up, grabbing his hand so he’ll turn towards you. you see the white shirt under his blue suit and hum, already knowing which one looks best with that combo. 

“do you still have that light blue tie i got you for your birthday?” you ask, straightening the collar of his coat. 

“of course,” he says, kissing your cheek. 

you walk over to his closet and find where his ties are all hung up, grabbing your favorite one. he’s sitting on the end of his bed when you come back, waiting for you. 

he smiles up at you, hands coming to rest on your hips when you step between his legs. you slip the tie under his collar, pulling it until it’s the right lengths and tying it carefully. when the knot is made you pull it up, tucking the back into the slip. 

“you’re all set,” you smile, putting your hands on his shoulders. 

“thank you,” he smiles, hugging your waist and leaning his head on your stomach, “i love you.”

you lean down, pressing a kiss to his head as your fingers run through his hair gently, “love you too, baby.”

he stands up after a minute, walking over to his desk and grabbing a small envelope. he hands it over to you and says, “that’s your ticket. don’t lose it because it’s got some code on it since i got it and if you wait after the game near the hallway for me then they won’t kick you out.”

you take it and grab his tie, pulling him down to kiss you rather than responding to him. he kisses you back hard, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you as close as he can. 

you drop the ticket as your arms go around his shoulders, one hand grabbing onto his hair to tug a little. you moan softly, giving him the chance to push his tongue into your mouth. 

he pulls back just when you think you can’t wait another second before pushing him onto his bed, laughing as he sees how red your cheeks have become. 

“i really should go. my coach will kill me if i’m late,” he whines, his hand slowly creeping up your shirt. 

you gently pull his hand back down, kissing his chin, “go to your game. we can finish this later.”

he smirks, running a hand through his hair, as he says, “if that’s a promise then you’ve got a deal.”

“promise, trev,” you say with a nod. 

he gives you one last quick kiss and leaves you with the address of the arena, instructing you to catch an uber when you’re ready to go. 

you let him leave despite wanting to spend every second with him. his closet pulls your attention though and you know in that moment you’re wearing one of his sweatshirts to the game. 

as you move the hangers, checking what he had you find your favorite usa hoodie of his. you smile and pull it off the hangar immediately, slipping it over your head. it smells like him and you could drown in that scent with no complaints. 

you take your time getting ready and the ride to the arena is short. you make sure you store the ticket carefully in your purse, remembering trevor’s words. it had been far too long since you’d watched him play and you were honestly excited. 

warm ups seemed to fly by and the puck dropped sooner than you thought. it was a fast game and you knew trevor was playing hard. you saw the player that kept pushing him into the boards though, even once the puck had moved away from the two of them. with trevor’s temper on the ice you knew it wasn’t going to go well. 

as he turned around, he swung at the kid, landing a quick punch to the face mask. he immediately wrestled the guy to the ice and the refs fly over to break it up. 

you can hear trevor still yelling at the other player as they push him into the penalty box and it gets you a little turned on. that is, until you hear the two girls in front of you start laughing. 

“isn’t that the kid you snapchat? the one you tried to sleep with?” the dark haired girl asks her friend, pointing towards the penalty box with trevor in it. 

“zegras? yeah he’s so hot, but he literally just dipped one day and it was so weird,” the blonde next to her says with a shrug. 

your heart sinks so fast and you have to blink quickly to keep yourself from crying. there was no way she actually meant your trevor. he wouldn’t cheat on you. he promised you he wouldn’t when he left and you talked to him nearly every day. 

the two in front of you quickly change their subject and you take a few deep breaths, calming yourself down. you’d just ask trevor later about it and see what he said. it had to be a misunderstanding. 

the game seems to blur by after that, your thoughts consumed with how to word this to trevor. as you slowly walked towards the hall, a few players start to make their way out. 

you smile when you see trevor heading towards you. he’s walking with two teammates, laughing about something. he breaks off from them when he sees you waiting and gives you a half ass hug like he had at the airport. 

immediately the two boys he’d been with start to whistle and cheer, telling trevor to ‘get it’. you roll your eyes about it, but one comment catches you off guard. 

“wish i had girls waiting after games for me!” is tossed over one of the guys shoulders as they keep walking. you look up at trevor, not liking the way they’d approached things. you weren’t some random girl. 

“do not listen to them,” trevor says quickly, standing in front of you and putting his hands on your arms. 

you frown, shaking your head, “what was all that about? do they not know your girlfriend is in town?” 

he winces before he says, “well, no not exactly.”

“okay well a girl in front of me was talking about how you had been snapchatting with her. do they know about her?” you accuse suddenly, not expecting it to come out like that but not being able to take it back. 

“do you hear yourself right now? any girl can say they snap me. that doesn’t mean they do,” he scoffs. 

your jaw drops and you’re about to argue when he holds his hands up in front of him. 

“lets go home before we start this. i don’t want to do this here,” he lowers his voice, reaching for your hand. 

you quickly tug it away and head for the exit of the arena. trevor follows behind you, taking long strides to keep up with your pace. 

the drive back to his apartment is completely silent and you’re practically shaking with how upset you were at that point. 

he was weird all day, his teammates didn’t even know you existed, and he’d been snapchatting other girls while you were away. livid was probably a good word for you at that moment. 

the second you step into his apartment you tear his sweatshirt off, throwing it at him. you head right for his bedroom, planning to pack everything up and find the first flight out of massachusetts. 

“will you just listen for a minute!” he raises his voice, following you into his room. 

“you’ve got about three seconds to explain why i sat behind a girl tonight who said she had you on snapchat and tried to sleep with you!” you say to him, your tone low but your anger level high. 

his face pales and he swallows hard before saying, “okay listen, there was a party the other week that i went to. i was still having a hard time adjusting because i don’t want the guys to know about you solely because i don’t want them giving me shit about being taken as a freshman.”

you scoff, hardly thinking that’s a good enough reason, but for some reason you let him continue. 

“this girl had been up my ass all night. she kept trying to kiss me and hug me, but i didn’t want it. i pushed her off a few times even. then the guys saw me with her and they all started saying how i needed to take her back to her place and get the job done,” he says, trying to stay calm and even toned. 

“so i tell her let’s go, and just hold on, so we go back to her place and i’m not shitting you the moment i step through her door i get a text from you. it was when you were having that rough night and your anxiety was high. you said you missed me and if i wasn’t busy you’d love a phone call,” 

he’s frowning as he explains, looking guilty just recalling it, but he continues, “so i look up at this girl and tell her i have to go. i told her i have a girlfriend that i love more than anything and that you needed me. i talked to you my whole walk back to here.”

you feel the tears falling the entire time he explains the situation. he’d gotten so close to cheating on you and that scared the crap out of you. you look at him and wonder who he even was anymore. was this really your trevor or had college got to him that quickly? 

“trevor, i-“ you choke you, a sob wracking through you. 

his face pinches and he takes a step forward, wanting to pull you into him. you panic and rush around him, heading for the bathroom. you quickly shut the door, needing the space between you two. 

you start to cry even harder then, gripping the sink for some sort of support. after a couple minutes you hear him call your name along with a couple gentle knocks on the door. 

you open the door slowly, wiping at the tear tracks on your face. trevor has tears in his eyes when you finally look at him and your heart breaks a little more. 

“i can’t be with someone i can’t trust, trevor. it was hard enough to watch in michigan,” you say quietly, “i know i’m not as tiny or pretty as the girls that chase you. i know i’m not blonde with perfect teeth and a bunch of money to blow. i have to work and i try so hard to be supportive of you. but i worry so much that one day that won’t all be enough for you.”

you unload all of your concerns on him, not able to hold them in anymore. you had always had worries, ever since you started dating him. you didn’t expect them to spill over that way, but now he knew and you felt horribly vulnerable. 

“i’m so sorry, baby. i never meant to make you worry like that and now i’ve just made it worse. i promised i’d never cheat on you and i honestly mean that. especially with how that played out. it made me realize you’re the only one i ever want. i don’t want anyone else but you,” he says, coming into the bathroom. 

you back into the counter as he stands there, towering over you. you take a deep breath as he brings a hand up to brush a few tears away. 

“i know you said all that and apologized, but i’m not really sure right now. i need to think about stuff and get my head right with all of this,” you tell him, giving him a tight lipped smile. 

he nods and drops his hand, “i get it. you take all the time you need. i’ll go sleep on the couch tonight and you can have my bed.”

“we have a small issue,” you whisper, almost laughing when you think of it. 

“what might that be?” he asks. 

“i didn’t bring any pajamas. i kind of expected things to go a little different, you know?”

he nods his head and walks back into his room, pulling open a drawer. he hands you the red shirt and grabs his phone from the bed. 

“make yourself at home. wake me up if you need anything,” he says, pressing a kiss to your temple as he walks back out into the hall. 

you change into the terriers hockey shirt, smiling a little considering it’s the first one of his you’ve ever got to wear. you make a quick bathroom trip before climbing into his bed. 

it’s comfy and his pillow smells just like him. you lay on your side, pulling that close and shutting your eyes. you try your best to fall asleep, but it’s not coming easily. 

you wake up after only sleeping for a few hours. you half expected trevor to have come in in the middle of the night from the couch. you reach over for him but you’re alone. you check your phone, it’s 3:12am. you can feel you won’t be falling asleep any time soon so you scroll through instagram for a little bit and decide to go to trevor’s page. you look at the boy you fell in love with and wonder how things got so hard? you always scrolled through his comments just to remind yourself of how silly he is...

you’re mad but you miss him. you came all the way here and you’re fighting. you hadn’t seen trevor since before he left for boston in august and you craved him. so many times you’ve facetimed and sent sexy snapchats waiting for this day. this is not how you expected your reunion to go. you just wanted to kiss him and feel him next to you. you put your phone down and turn over with a sigh. 

maybe some tea will help you sleep, so you open the door to the living room to see if trev is awake... you thought you heard fortnite a little bit ago but he’s passed out on the couch, mouth wide open and controller on his lap still. 

seeing him like this was almost a sign of relief. he hasn’t changed as much as you thought. you stared at him and he looked good, he had taken his shirt off and was in just his boxers. you tip toe to the kitchen trying to make sure you didn’t wake him up. 

as soon as you get there your mind drifts off thinking about him again. all you wanted to do was be next to him right now. being a girl was so weird... how can you be so mad at him but want him so bad at the same time? you put down the mug you started to fill with water and you walk over to the couch. you were wearing his boston hockey t shirt and nothing else. it was big enough to double as a night gown. 

you slide next to trevor on the couch and move the controller off of his lap. he moves over, letting you in next to him but he’s still fast asleep. you snuggle close and breathe him in. he always smelled so good, like he had just got out of the shower. you nuzzle your nose into the side of his neck rubbing it softly to try and wake him. he rolls onto his side and puts his arms around your neck pulling you closer so both of your bodies are touching.

you lay there body to body as trevor kisses the top of your head. he feels bad and you know it but right now you want to put all of that behind you. he mumbles that he’s sorry and you reply with kissing his adam’s apple. he was so tall and you were so much smaller that your lips always situated right there. trevor still wasn’t getting it. 

he starts to slow his breathing again and you decide to take matters into your own hands. being so close to him was making this so hard. you move your hand from his back to his hips, gripping lightly and situating yourself so you could feel him through his boxers. trevor moves and looks down at you, not sure what’s going on yet. 

“babe?” he says confused. “i’m sorry for hurting you. i just can’t forg-“ you stop him with your lips, pressing against his. you didn’t want to think about this anymore, you just had to have him. you start kissing him lightly. 

it felt so good to feel his kiss again. you move your hand from his hips to his neck and you tighten your grip against the back of it, pushing his lips harder into yours. 

suddenly you couldn’t get close enough to him. you feel trevor put his hands on your hips and he flips you so that you’re on your back and he’s on top of you. 

trevor moves his lips to your neck and you run a hand through his hair. you pull his face up with your hands and look at him for a second. 

“i want you, trevor” you say to him. you feel the effect your words have from the growing bulge against your thigh. 

he kisses you hard, parting your lips with his tongue. as he kisses you he slides his big hands under your shirt. he moans into your mouth when he feels you’re naked underneath. he moves a hand over your chest and you realize that you don’t want to take it slow. 

you rip the shirt off of you and grab him. he’s fully hard now and you forgot just how big he was. as you start to move his boxers down you get nervous. it had been too long and you weren’t sure he’d fit easily. he slips a finger into you and it drives him crazy. he feels how wet you already are and he moves his lips to your nipples. he slips another finger into you because he knows just how much work you’ll need before he can fill you. 

feeling trevor’s fingers, you whisper “i can’t wait any longer. i need you inside of me trev.” 

“you have to wait, baby. i don’t want to hurt you” he replies. 

this makes you pout; you’re not waiting any longer, you just can’t. you grab him and you rub his tip across your wet opening. trevor slides into you, making you arch your back and grab onto his arms. he kisses you as he eases in but you close the gap before he can. 

you can tell he’s afraid of how long it’s been and that he doesn’t want to hurt you, but you’re wet enough it doesn’t matter. he’s fucking you slow, slow strokes, kissing you but you grab his face and say to him, “i want you to fuck me trevor. not this. fuck me. i’ve missed you and i can’t handle it anymore” 

he looks at you in shock. you’ve never talked like this and he loves it. he starts to go faster, moaning each time he lands back in. he moves his fingers to your clit and moves circles on it. you stop him though. “let me be in charge for once. i want to be on top this time.” 

trevor listens, pulling out, and flips over faster than you’ve ever seen. you enjoy the break so you can both prolong the finish. you kiss him while grinding on his dick, not allowing him inside of you again just yet. he throws his head back, moaning. “come onnnn baby you’re killing me” he says. 

you lift up, and come down onto him. he fills you up entirely. you ride him watching him as he gets closer to coming. suddenly you’re both coming and you fall onto his chest. 

he kisses you and runs his hands through your hair. “i love you so fucking much. that was so good.” 

you lay there on his chest, listening to his heart race. “can we go to bed now babe?” you say. 

you’re exhausted suddenly and just want to feel his arms around you. trevor picks you up and carries you to the bedroom. he places kisses all over your face and pulls you close. 

“i promise i’ll always take care of you. you can trust me,” he whispers, kissing your temple one more time. 

the fight was over. you knew he was all yours. you close your eyes and have no problem falling asleep this time.


End file.
